sourcefilmmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Filming
Getting started with filming and basic editing Multiple camera angles Drag your time-line to the time where you would like a new camera to be, hit K to splice your clip into a new piece. Select this new piece, and hit C to create a new camera for this piece where your camera current is, thats it! You can move any camera at any time, just select the clip you want to change and move the camera around as normal. If you have your camera where you want it and don't want to accidentally change it. Swap to work camera instead (top left of viewport) WARNING: SFM Crashes the most often when a clip is spliced, make sure you have saved first! WARNING: Splicing can dramatically increase the filesize of your scene. SFM seems to crash once you reach over a 800mb scene file. If you notice your scene getting very close to this size, delete garbage data in your clips (stuff that doesn't even get played) Moving/Dynamic camera Depth of Field In your viewport, hold down F to show the focal plane, this represents what is in focus. Drag your mouse back and forth untill the pink looking plane is where you would like your focus to be. Anything in front of/behind this plane will be blurred, the further away, the blurrier it will be. For instance, if you would like a camera to focus on a character, Drag it until the focal plane is slightly inside the characters torso. By default, the depth of field blur is very little, to change this, go to the DME editor > Scene > Camera, and change the aperture value, this value is quite sensitive, stick to something around 1-15. Depth of field can be animated using the animation set editor. Dynamic Lighting by Darkomni #Start SFM #Press F10, F11 #Enter mp_flashlight 1 in console #Enter mat_supportflashlight 1 in console #Enter r_flashlightscissor 0 in console #Enter "bind anykey "impulse 100" and change anykeyhere to any key (derp). #Use create a server button to pick a map #When loaded, pick any class #To record flashlight, move to a position you want your flashlight to be and aim it where you want it to be #Disable recording world and sound, so the puppet class doesn't show up #Don't turn your flashlight on, and start recording. BEFORE the four beeps end, turn ON your flashlight. #Make it really short, end the recording as soon as the four beeps end, and you should have a light. #Now, right click on the shot in the timeline, and click "Zoom In" #There should be Take1 there, if you haven't recorded anything but the light. If you HAVE, and there's Take1, Take2, etc, just pick the one with the largest number, as that'd be the most recent. #Right click the take and hit "Properties" #In the DME Element Editor, you should see take1. Go down THIS EXACT PATH in the DME Element Editor: take1 > tracks > Lights > children > flashlightChannelsClip > channels, here you will see three TO four categories called "Visible", "Position", "Orientation", and MAYBE "minDistance". #Delete position, orientation, and minDistance, but keep Visible. #Go into visible > fromElement, here you will find all the values for editing the flashlight. : shadowFilterSize: Blurriness of shadows. : shadowDepthBias, shadowSlopeScaleBias: Changes accuracy of shadows, can cause artifacts if set too low. : horizontal/verticalFOV: Changes how tall/fat the flashlight projection is. : texture: Changes the texture of the flashlight to whatever material. : constant/linear/quadraticAtennuation: Affects the falloff of the light; more information here. : maxDistance: Visibility of the light from this distance. : intensity: As you guess, changes how intense the light from the flashlight is. : color: Self explanatory, comes with a neat little menu that sometimes fails to load. : visible: Self explanatory. :